Sisters Help
by Leesie Love
Summary: DEAD. Penname Change, Formly Known as GTKari123. Ryo and Rika Meet some interesting New People, who have some Pretty interesting plans for them.
1. Chapter One

**So what this is my, oh I don't know… third attempt at this story. I originally wrote it when I was 12 and I'm a tad bit older now (about oh lets say 3 years older, you guys can do the math) and my writing style (and thankfully grammar) has greatly changed. So this is being completely re-written for the sake of myself, seeing as I can't stand reading such a tasteless story.**

**Susie and Katie are 12 and the rest are 16 (including Ryo, he'll be seventeen later on)**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!! I only own Luranne (aka Aray)

Ryo Akiyama entered his new school. New people new classes, and a fresh batch of fan girls.

He entered his homeroom class and took a seat in the back. A girl entered the class. Ryo had to do a double take when he saw her. "Is that Rika?" Ryo muttered to himself surprisingly.

She looked exactly like her except for the fact that she looked nothing like herself, if that made any sense. She was wearing the plain school uniform. Her hair went down to her waist and had hot pink high lights that really stood out through her red hair. She walked down the rows of desks and sat right next to him.

She introduced herself politely, "Hi I'm Aray Makino what's your name?"

"I –I'm Ryo Akiyama." Ryo stuttered out, he couldn't believe it. She looked like Rika, same bone structure and facial features, and of course, her sparkling amethyst eyes. Aray's voice sounded like her, though in the voice Rika used to mimic her mother.

She smiled genuinely. "Nice name you new?"

"Yep you?" he answered quickly.

"Yeah, I moved here a couple weeks ago." Aray said taking a notebook out of her bag. She opened her mouth to say something more but the teacher interrupted before she could get a word out.

"Okay class, settle down now. My name is Mrs. Kiatta and I will be your homeroom teacher this semester." She stated.

The time flew and it was lunch.

"Hey can I sit here?" Aray asked while trying to balance her lunch on her tray with one arm.

Ryo was sitting with a group of guys from random classes.

"Oh hi Aray, sure" Ryo answered coolly, now over the shock of Aray looking and sounding like Rika, for now he was quite used to it. Aray shared the better part of his classes with him. The others were also now familiar with her, after a constant reminder from Ryo that she was not Rika.

"Some kids round here tell me you're the Digimon king. Mind if we battle?" Aray asked getting her cards out of her bag. She began shuffling. The heads around the tables turned over to the conversation.

At this point, Ryo had adopted the idea that Aray was just a 'Rika Imitator', a person dressed like Rika, acting somewhat like Rika. "Sure, why not?" Ryo answered getting out his cards from his pocket.

One of the guy's voices was heard. "Hey, Ryo and Aray are having a card battle!" They started to battle as a small crowd started to form.

"Man she's good almost as good as Rika is!" called a random voice from the crowd.

"I'm so close to wiping your butt! I win! You're good, almost as good as the Digimon Queen!" Ryo chuckled, collecting his cards from the table. The crowd started to thin.

Aray looked confused, "The Digimon queen, who's she?"

"You don't know the Digimon Queen?" asked one of the guys.

Aray shook her head. "Well, she's Ryo's girlfriend, the only one to ever beat him!" he said smirking.

"A good friend of mine." Ryo retorted casually with a faint blush.

"Cool! I've got to meet her! Is she nice?" Aray asked in a slight baby voice.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Oh she's any thing but nice." Ryo said amused. "She's the kind of person that you have to, oh I don't know, get used to', but she is one hell of a player." He said, gesturing to the cards that were stacked next to Aray's almost empty lunch try.

"Really does she go to this school?" Aray asked, hoping that she did. She really wanted to meet this so called 'Digimon Queen' and have a go at her.

"No all my friends live in a different town. Not far from here." Ryo stated with a hint of sadness lingering in his voice.

"Not all!" Aray said cheerfully, as an attempt to make Ryo feel a little better.

"Let's go see them after school!" Aray suggested excitedly.

"I'd have to call my dad and tell him and we're not allowed to use school phones, seeing as I left my own cell at home." Ryo said in doubt.

"That's where _my_ cell phones come in handy!" Once again she dug through her bag witch she never seems to take off her shoulder; she searched for a few minutes and finally pulled out a sliver cell phone. She winked at him and shoved it back in at the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the lunch period.

Ryo's face illuminated. "You're going to love em'." He gathered his things and he and Aray left the lunch table for the rest of the day.

**A/N: I'm happier with this version. Makes more sense don't you think?**

**GTKari-123**


	2. Chapter Two

**The re-write of Chapter two is here! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…It's a shame really…'**

--

Aray moaned in annoyance from the floor where she sat. "Come on Ryo, we're going to miss the train! Could you be any slower?"

"Sorry. There we can go now." Ryo said serenely, flashing his famous smile at her.

"Took you long enough! Does it always take you that long to put some books in your locker?" Aray asked irritably quckly getting up from her sitting position.

"Yes" Ryo teasingly answered.

"Let's just go." Aray sounded exactly like Rika now.

"What got you in such a bad mood?" Ryo asked, a tad bit shocked at how much she really sounded like his good friend Rika.

"Oh, nothing. Where are we going again?" Aray brushed of Ryo's comment and was sounding like her usual happy self.

"West Shinjuku." Ryo said bluntly.

"Perfect! I'm supposed to pick up a friend there at Shinjuku middle school (Yes I made that up completely!)." Aray sounded excited all of a sudden, as they exited the school doors.

As they walked through the streets, Ryo made a move towards conversation, "So you have to go have way across the city to pick up a friend?"

"Every single day unfortunately." Aray said ironically.

"Really?" Ryo asked. He was clearly curious as to why she needed to repeat their current actions five days a week. The train tickets costs must be off the roof.

"Yeah well, I get used to it." She Sighed and looked down at the ground. _I wish we didn't have to move so far away from home. _

"Well, we're here. Let's go" Ryo said cheerfully, snapping Aray out of her thoughts. They bought their tickets and were now on the train ride to their destination.

Aray's cell phone rang. She dug around for it in her bag. Ryo took a good look at it. It was a brown side bag; which could easily pass for a gigantic purse, though everything she needed was in it. Books, pens, pencils, and other school supplies were buried in there along with another long list of things.

Ryo could (unknown to Aray) hear the other line fairly clearly.

"Hey Ray, is it okay if I meet you in Shinjuku Park?" the anxious voice said on the other line.

"Wait a minute." She put the small phone to her chest, "Ryo, do you know where Shinjuku Park is?"

"Ah yeah?" answered Ryo, puzzled. Aray smiled and stuck the phone back onto her ear.

"Great! Hey Katie, its okay we'll meet you there." She cheerfully answered.

"Who's we?" the girl on the other line sneered playfully.

"Like I know the right train to get here," she mumbled, "You'll meet em, a friend from school." Aray said a little bit timidly.

"Um ok?" she said chuckling.

"Okay, good, we'll see you there. Aray said nodding to Ryo.

"'Kay bye." The voice said quickly.

"Who was that?" Ryo asked.

"That was my friend Katie, the girl I have to pick up almost every day. She lives with me and my family." She paused." My family adopted her when she was four but she keeps her last name. By some miracle she remembers it. It sounds a lot like _your_ last name." Aray said sighing.

"Oh." Ryo said quietly.

They arrived the next minute.

"Hey wait lets get something to eat before we go." Ryo suggested.

"OK But it better be quick we got to meet Katie soon!" Aray exclaimed impatiently

They walked up a couple streets to a bakery. (A/N: You all know whose bakery this is)

"Hi Ryo, didn't know you were coming down." Takato stopped and looked at Aray. "Rika?" Takato asked surprisingly.

"Hi my name is Aray Makino, I moved to Japan a couple weeks ago." Aray said cheerfully.

"My name is Takato. Do you like Digimon?" He asked rather bluntly.

"I love Digimon! I even have one Cornnelmon She's really cute." Aray answered. "I hear some people who live around here have Digimon too, I was hoping to find them, do you happen to know any of them?" she asked hastily.

"Oh cool. Yeah, actually, we all have Digimon. We were all going to the Digital world later on this week, would you want to come?" Takato asked.

"Of course thanks but were will we meet you?" She asked puzzled.

"In the park." answered Takato happily.

"Oh, where's that?" Aray questioned.

Ryo quickly butted in. "Um, we're going there right after we get our cream puffs."

"Sorry bout that." Takato said, putting some cream puffs in a bag. "Then we'll meet you there later okay?"

"Okay." said Ryo and Aray in unison.

Ryo paid Takato and he and Aray left, as they were leaving a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl walked into the bakery.

"Hi Takato! Ran out of bread again, oh hi Ryo didn't see you there!" the blonde haired girl said quickly.

"Hi Ashley." Ryo and Takato said together.

"Oh hi, are you new around here? My name is Ashley." She smiled and looked directly at Aray.

"My name is Aray. Nice meeting you." Aray pleasantly said to the Ashley.

"Nice meeting you too." Ashley replied as she and Ryo attempted to head out of the bakery.

"Hey guess what? They're coming to the digital world with us." Takato informed Ashley.

"Oh really? Do you have a Digimon?" Ashley asked curiously.

Aray stopped and turned around, "Yep, name's is Cornnelmon. What's your Digimon name?" Aray asked.

"Gatomon." Ashley told her unmistakably, wearing a small grin.

"Hey would it be ok if I bring a friend of mine too?" Aray asked all out of the blue.

"Katie?" Ryo asked.

"Yep she's got a Digimon too. Wittsomon." Aray answered

"Who's Katie?" Takato asked curiously.

"A very close friend of mine... almost like my sister. Oh and we better get going or she'll be in a fit!" Aray said worryingly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We're supposed to meet her at the park!" Ryo added.

"Yeah so we better get going. Ok so we'll see you guys later!" Ryo called.

"Yeah see you guys later! Bye!!" Ashley called seconds after Takato.

With that Aray and Ryo left the bakery, leaving Ashley and Takato alone.

"Hey Ashley? Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Takato asked restlessly.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, and causally asked, "What speak clearly, I can't understand what you're saying!"

Takato gathered up his courage to repeat what he had said. "Umm...would y-you li-like to go out with me?"

All of Ashley's features brightened, "Really? Umm ok! Lets go to the movies pick me up on Friday at eight bye!!" She grabbed a bag of bread and walked out. And then she came back in.

"Oh sorry Takato I forgot to pay you!!" She giggled.

"Um that's okay, it's on the house." Takato told her grinning like an idiot.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Takato said confidently.

"Thanks Takato! You're the greatest!" Ashley left with sparkles in her eyes.

Man that girl likes to talk! Takato thought.

--

Ashley put the bread in her kitchen and ran up to her room to call her best friend Jeri. (A/N: Ashley and Jeri friends in my story not enemies!) She quickly dialled Jeri's number.

"Hello?" She asked eagerly.

"Hi Ash wazzup?" Jeri answered on the other line.

Ashley was too excited to question Jeri on her greeting, "You were right! You were right!! Takato did have a crush on me!" Ashley squealed.

"And you know this how?" Jeri asked quizzically.

"HE ASKED ME OUT!" Ashley practically screamed.

"Oh my god! He did?" Jeri asked awe strucked.

"Yeah!" Ashley squealed in excitement.

"What are you going to wear?" Jeri asked seriously.

"Oh no, I' haven't thought about that yet." Ashley moaned.

"When is it?" Jeri asked.

"Friday." Ashley replied distressed. "I'll never have an out fit picked out by then!"

"I'll be there in two minutes or less." Jeri said calmly.

"Okay." Ashley added quickly before hanging up.

--

Ryo and Aray walked around the park until Aray spotted Katie's brown hair, exactly like Ryo's only with numerous black streaks. When she walked to her she saw she wasn't alone. She was card battling a girl her age and there was another girl. Aray stopped in her tracks. This girl looked exactly like her only she had just plain red hair.

The red head didn't even look up and the words slipped out of her mouth.

"What are you doing here Akiyama?"

--

**That fun blue button is waiting for you!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Okay so I removed a whole chuck of the story here, so from here on the story differs drastically from the original. Tell me what you think? Like, dislike? **

He smiled and affectionately replied, "Nice to see you too Wildcat."

"Hi Katie." Aray said cheerfully.

The girl named Katie looked up from her cards.

"Hi Ryo, I didn't know you were coming down today and a school day at that!" the girl glanced back at her cards and placed one on the playing felid.

"Hey Susie, so who's winning so far?" Ryo asked, not all that really interested in the game.

"Katie is, oh I'm sorry you don't know Katie and who's this? Your new girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk.

Ryo's cheeks blush a little and he raised an eyebrow, "Um no this is-"

"Susie this is my sister Aray, the one I was talking to." Katie interrupted.

"Oh ok." Susie said while looking at the cards in her hand.

Katie's eyes flickered to Susie, and then back to her own cards, "I see you already know my sister's friend." She turned to Ryo, "I take it that you already know Rika and Susie now who are you?" she said placing a card on the field, eyeing the rest of her cards.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Ryo Akiyama" he replied.

Katie turned and stared at him, for quite some time. _Why does he look so familiar? Those eyes I know I've seen them before and he even has the same last name as me. Odd, I never had any brothers or sister, or did I?_

Aray was tapping Katie on her shoulder, "Katie, uh Katie hello is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, it's nothing I was just thinking." Katie quickly answered.

"Katie, one of Ryo's friends invited us to go to the digital world." Aray informed her excitedly.

Rika sighed. "Oh, what a joy! Ryo's coming." She said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Wildcat, I can't be that bad." He chuckled, throwing a light punch at her shoulder.

"Yes you can." She shot back, moving her arm away from him.

By this time Katie and Susie finished their battle and were talking about the up coming trip to the digital world, and well about their Digimon.

Aray was quietly observing Rika and Ryo's conversation. _Wow those two doesn't have much of a relationship. It looks like Rika doesn't like Ryo that much. I wonder why, he's such a nice guy. I wonder why he calls her 'Wildcat' that's a weird name to call a person. Or maybe it's a nickname? Oh how cute!_

"Oh god Do you ever shut up?" Rika cried, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"No, not really, especially when it comes to you." He said wearing a proud smile.

"Forget it!" she snapped.

"Forget what Wildcat?"

"There's no point in talking to you! You make absolutely no sense!"

Aray smiled at the two's wrangling; it was cute how they fought, like an old married couple. She giggled to herself quietly and shook her head at the two and walked over to where Katie and Suzie were and started up a conversation with them.

His smile grew wider, "Come on Wildcat I'm just haven' some fun with you."

"Stop calling me that! I have name you know! It's Rika, R-I-K-A, Rika!"

"Shesh you don't have to yell so loud..."

"How can you put up with him?" she asked Aray.

Aray chuckled "He's not that bad. Once you get to know him."

"I've known him for six years and he's still as annoying as hell!"

"Wow that's a long time and he's still annoying? I'd get used to him by now." Aray replied amused.

By now everyone had shown up and wanted to meet this 'Aray' girl, Takato and Ashley were talking about.

"Finally, you guys take forever to get here!"

Aray waved at Takato and Ashley who were standing to each other. She walked up to the rest of the group and introduced her self to everyone else.

"Hi I'm Aray Makino."

Everyone did a double take, Kazu's mouth hung, "You look exactly liker her!" he exclaimed, pointing at Rika, then to Aray.

Henry stepped up, and introduced everyone else to her. "Hi Aray, I'm Henry. This is Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Alice. You already know Takato and Ashley, and I take it you already met my sister Susie." He said genuinely pointing to reach person.

Aray wore a confused look for a moment, "Susie? Oh Susie you never told me you had a brother." _And a cute one at that!_

"Oops, yeah, guess I forgot." Susie said playing around with her pigtails.

"So are we going to the digital world? Or are we going to stand around here all day?" Kazu bluntly asked.

"Yeah we should get going." said Susie.

"Hold on, were going, _today_?" asked Aray

Takato pulled out his digivice, "Yep."

"Oh, I thought we were going next week or something." Aray said surprised.

"No, today, we usually go on weekend trips though, if you can't make it today…" trailed Kazu, eyeing her up and down.

Aray smiled uneasily, "No, no. We can do today."

"Really?" asked Katie, her one eyebrow arched high up her forehead.

"Really." Aray said confidently.

"Ok let's go then." Cried Kazu like a small excited child.

They all went to the portal, climbed through it and in no time were in the digital world. Everyone got re-acquainted with their Digimon.

The time with their Digimon flew past them when they realized it was getting late, the sun about to set into the horizon.

"It's almost eight?" Aray asked bluntly looking at her watch, "We've got to get home." she said looking at Katie, then taking a glance at Ryo, who nodded.

"Ok then we'll see you guys later then?" Takato asked.

"Of course!" Jeri answered smiling. "What part of Japan do you live in?"

"Well Ryo, Katie and I all live in a different part of town and the rest of you all live in Shinjuku? I'm right, right?" Aray answered.

Alice smiled brightly "Yeah that's right. Oh I have go now! See you guys later then?"

Everyone said their goodbyes, and small groups after small groups left.

--On the train home

Aray was drawing a picture of Rika; she was the only real face she could remember. Ryo leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"That's Rika right?" he asked.

"You really like Rika, don't you?" Katie asked out of boredom.

Ryo grinned, "No, now what makes you think that?"

"Hmm lets think, maybe it's the way you seem to steal a glace at her every time you get the chance to. Or maybe it's the cute little nicknames you give her?" Aray answered as she was finishing the rest of her face and starting on her hair.

Ryo leaned back into his seat, sticking his hands behind his head, "I might."

"You know you do, it's all in the way you look at her. It's always in the way you look at her. Its, well, its different." she analyzed, sketching Rika's spiky ponytail.

"Oh boy. Ray please don't play matchmaker. Ryo I wouldn't like to be you right now. You should try to make things less obvious." Katie giggled.

Aray laughed, "Relax I'm not going to do anything!"

By now she was done her sketch. Ryo was taken back as how much the picture looked like Rika. "Can I have that?" he asked.

Aray handed it to him. "Sure."

Katie smirked. "I think your new nickname should be 'Lover boy', it suites you well.

"That nickname's already taken." Ryo chimed rolling up the lined piece of paper.

Katie snorted, "By who?"

Ryo grinned, "Takato."

"Fine, I'm calling you 'Mr. Obvious'.

Ryo through her a wide smile. "Fine with me"

Aray laughed loudly, as Ryo and Katie gave her weird looks.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't that funny."

**A/N: TADA! ****Okay I know its short, but I promise a longer chapter up ahead! **

**That button's calling you!**

_REVIEWS:_

**mangagirl18**: Thanks!

**Anon**: Okay I know there was barely anything there this time, but trust me, its coming

**-GTKari-123**


End file.
